If You Don't Know Me, Don't Mess With Me
by Kage Reject
Summary: At age 5 her torture started, at age 10 her torture ended, at age 16 her life started all over age for the good or for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**If You Don't Know Me, Shut up and Don't Mess with Me**

**Prologue**

_Does anyone know what pain really mean?_

…

_Why do I even ask? I bet some of you think it's a physical infliction of abuse that could leave a bruise or a scar, or a feeling that makes your body do a spasm attack._

_Those thing are child's pain, the basic feeling of pain…Who am I? _

"_**Where are we going daddy?"**_

_I'm a person who knows what the world and people are really like, a person who experienced indescribable and unimaginable pain that none you would have thought even existed or even possible. Devil's torture does exist, everyone and it's not pleasant, and I tell you now. If you don't believe me, then that's fine with me, I don't really care, just don't haunt me because you didn't heed my warning._

"_**AH! Daddy, please stop it! I promise I won't be bad anymore, I promise, please stop hurting me daddy, DADDY!"**_

_If you think that you're safe because you have friends and family around you, then you are, Dead. Wrong. It doesn't matter if you have people there that you think will protect you, they will only become victims as well. There are more sick people that will do anything to hear you scream out in pain, to taste your fear, to breathe in your terror._

"_**Why are you doing this daddy?"**_

_Warnings from your parents or guardians are not fun and games, they're dead serious of what they tell you, if they say if you go to a party with a boy and he'll probably take advantage of you, they're not trying to ruin your life or make you miserable, they're trying to keep you away from what's to come if you ever went out with a boy under the age of 18._

_Lust is one of sic sins, lust and love could be mixed up, though lust, in a man's eyes you could see it clear as day, when they look at you with those eyes, that you thought showed love, it makes you want to hurl, your skin crawls by an unknown source. You feel like you're on the Superman Ride in Six Flags New England and your stomach feels all queasy._

"_**AH! Stop it, get off of me!**_

_Don't take rape lightly, you might think it will never happen to you, but someday it will, and it won't feel like you're in heaven, rape feels like someone was cutting you from the inside-_

"_**AAHHHHHH!!!"**_

_-Like someone cut your clit in half, and don't say that's not even possible because it is possible, like I said before, there are more sick people out there in the world that would do sick things that you thought would never even happen._

"_**Sob, I want, sob, to go, gasp, home, sob"**_

_A sick man is all Seven Cardinal Sins; Pride, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth._

"_**No, don't touch me! Let me go, let me go, no!"**_

_The seven Cardinal Sins, the sins that the sick people follow and are, they were not persuaded by the devil, that's what makes them disgusting, they don't really have a motive, that's what makes them sickening. They shouldn't even be called human beings made form god, not that I'm a Christian or anything, I don't like that religion, they did some of the sins back in the 1400s the date in which the Burning Times were known. No one or religion has lived in this world without doing one of the sins. Well minus me, I never had the chance to do anything._

"_**-Gasp-gag-gasp-gag-"**_

_In the bible it says God will never leave or forsaken us, he will always be by our sides, well I got one question, where the hell was he when some of us were suffering in our pains and sorrows. He wasn't there…Why shouldn't I talk bad about him? I don't believe in him, I don't even think he exists since he wasn't there when I needed him._

"_**Please dear god, make him stop!"**_

_I'm not trying to be an Anti-Christian or make people believe that being a Christian is bad; I'm just saying what I think._

"_**Daddy, I feel so cold"**_

_That is why I'm going to tell you a story about a new form of pain that has arisen up from where god has not helped his so called children. _

"_**I love you mama"**_

_A story that will open your eyes from doing what you will regret doing later, a story that will make you sick from the bottom stomach, a story that you wouldn't want to read ever again to see the images in these words that I tell you._

"_**Honey, why are you doing this-gasp-""-giggle- because daddy, I love you"**_

_A story that will show that there is more sick people out there then you first realized._

"_**Hush little baby don't you scream, you'll only be screaming f-or me, I'm gonna love yah t-o death until you breathe in your last breath, **_

_**And if you're still brea-thing I will keep you blee-ding. And if you run out of blood I'm going to make you feel my love.**_

_**If you're still screaming you will get a beating, and when you are finally dead, I will kiss you on the head**_

_**And then finally put you t-o bed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_The morning sun was in the high in the sky, the sounds of passing by cars and chirping birds was all you could here around the quiet neighborhood, the light shined down into a dark room between the cracks of the pitch black curtains. The room was kind of small, but spacious, there wasn't that much stuff in it, there was a black bureau filled with clothes. A desk over near the window where you could get a good view around the neighborhood, there was no T.V., a small radio right beside a small bookshelf near the bed that was covered in black cotton sheets._

_The walls were painted black with red marks here and there that looked like they were made of blood, but you wouldn't know since it pitch black in the room that you couldn't see your hands in front of your face._

_The door opened a middle aged woman stepped into the room; she had dark brown hair that looked almost black that reached below her shoulder blades, her black eyes scanned the dark room searching for a certain someone. She looked over by the window, below it was a chain connected to the wall, she followed the shining glints coming off from it towards to the other side of the room where she saw a dark figure sitting against the wall with one leg pulled up to the their chest and the other one laid flat out on the black rugged floor._

_She narrowed her eyes at the figure "get up you worthless piece of shit" the woman's voice was filled with hatred and loathing. The figure did nothing, but sits there as though they didn't hear her. The woman narrowed her eyes into slits then stalked over to the figure she stopped about in an inch way from the figure, reached out her arm and grabbed onto the figure's long dark hair and pulled it towards her making the figure pull up near the woman._

"_When I tell you do something, I expect you to do it!" she yelled in the person's face._

_The woman couldn't see the person's face from within the dark room, though she didn't care, she despised this person with great passion and she didn't even care if they died. All of the sudden the curtains behind her opened by themselves lightening up the room from the creepy and unnerving darkness. _

_The light stung her eyes a bit for staying in the dark for a while; she blinked a few times to clear her visions from the little light spots that ran across her vision. When her vision cleared she saw the person more clearly, the person was a girl about the age of eleven or twelve with long raven black hair that was in disarray that it made her look like she had a fight with a pair of scissors, and it looked like the scissors won, the hair covered her face making it hard to see what she looked like under there. Her whole entire body was covered in bandages, minus her neck and head, making it hard to see if she was pale or tanned skinned, though the woman doubted she had tan skin since she had been in this room, locked up, for years. The girl wore black tang top with baggy black exercise pants that she bought her about a year ago, ankle socks, and black Nikes. _

_The girl looked creepy and freakish all in the same that the woman had to stiffen her whole body to stop herself from shuddering, she sneered at the girl then let go of the girl's hair like it was a snake. _

"_Guess what you little shit?" she asked in a sweet hateful tone, the girl did not answer her._

"_Since I'm sick and tired of taking care of you, I saved up some money to send you to a military boarding school, where you will meet some __**nice**__ people there and make some lovely __**friends**__ and-" "and in other words, you're sending me to a school that will most likely torture me and make me feel what I deserve for what I have done to your __**dear loving**__ sister" came a soft cold voice that made freezing cold chills run through the woman's whole body._

_The woman glared at the girl sitting before her, she growled under her breath then took the whip that she had strapped to her side and raised it above her head "why you retched child-" she brought down the whip upon the girl letting it slap her back hunched back painfully, making a loud snap sound._

"_-It's all your fault that she's dead-"whip, snap "-if you were never born she would still be alive and happy, you fucking-" whip, snap "child, I should kill you hear now, I should torture you like you torture her-" whip, snap "I should make you suffer until you have no more blood to shed!" whip, snap._

_The girl felt as though everything was going in slow motion, the painful stings on her back from the whip suddenly lessened to nothing but a cold numb feeling, as a matter a fact, she felt her whole body go numb. _

_The whip rose._

_Everything around her seemed to have disappeared; she couldn't see anything only the red and black color of pain._

_The whip rose higher._

_She heard her heart beating loudly in her ears; she felt her blood rushing through her whole entire body like a rushing current down a river._

_The whip rose even higher._

_Her eyes widened as she felt her heart beating faster and painfully against her chest._

_The whip stopped at its highest point._

_Images of a man with sinister smirk on his face flashed in her head, a high pitch screamed echoed within her mind, blood, she saw blood, it was everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, on the ceiling, there was so much blood._

_The whip started to come down._

_The screams started to become louder and louder that it became sync with her heartbeat._

_The whip came closer._

_Screams came together with some kind of moan or grunt._

_The whip came even closer._

_The screams became louder, her heartbeat sped up, the moans became with more passion and satisfaction._

_The whip came about five inches near her already marked back._

_The screams became louder and moan came out as a cry of satisfaction, her heart stopped beating._

"_You murderous chi-" before the whip came in contact with the girl's back a bandaged covered hand shot up and grabbed it, the woman gasped out in shock and horror, she stared wide-eyes at the child before her. The girl's head was still bent over; the room became deathly silent the only thing you could have heard was the woman's loud breathing._

_Slowly, the girl raised her head up, her hair moved to the side of her face, the woman's eyes widened with fear, a loud ear piercing echoed all throughout the house. The house became deathly quiet, there was no sound, then after a while there was singing that sounded like a little girl._

"_Hush little baby don't you scream, you'll only be screaming for me, I'm gonna love yah t-o death until you breathe in your last breath, and if you're still brea-thing I will keep you blee-ding. And if you run out of blood I'm going to make you feel my love. If you're still screaming you will get a beating, and when you are finally dead, I will kiss you on the head and then finally put you t-o bed."_

"Hey Kagome, wait up!" someone called, a girl turned stopped and turned around to see a girl with brown hair that reached her lower back running towards her from down the street. The girl wore a red tang top with blue jeans with a flare at the bottom with white Nikes sneakers and her brownish grey eyes sparkled with excitement and joy.

The girl smiled at the girl "Sango, oh my god-" the girl ran up to the brown head and hugged her "I missed you" "I missed you too, going to Hawaii with my parents was such a drag, I couldn't even escape them to watch hot boys play volleyball for one stinkin' minute" the brown head girl, known as Sango sighed dramatically. The girl named Kagome giggled "your such a drama queen Sango, I swear" "what? Those boys were hot! Oh my god" Sango panted a bit as though she was dehydrating. Kagome shook her head "well whatever, come on, or we'll be late for the first say of high school" "aren't you going to the same school?" Sango asked while looking up and down at Kagome.

Kagome was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a XXL shirt that had prayer hand on it that was made of fake gems and had "God Prays For Your Goodfortune, I Pray You Go To Hell and Get a Pineapple Shoved up Your Ass" written under it, her long silky sheen raven black hair was tied up with a black hair ribbon that had silver cross on the edges, she got from her Aunt last Christmas. She had the most amazing silver stormy eyes that anyone has seen before, though she had them hiding behind a pair of black shades sunglasses that looked similar to the ones from matrix, though she only wore them to cover the scar over her right eye. No one ever really seen Kagome's skin complexion since it was cover with bandages, which people made fun of her for though she always blew them off.

Looking down at herself, Kagome asked "what's wrong with it?" Sango rolled her eyes "for the smartest punk kid in history you sure are dumb" "if I'm dumb, then you're retarded since you were the one who taught me how to study more efficiently" Kagome shrugged, Sango huffed, crossing her arms over her chest "whatever, lets just get to school" Kagome did a mocked bow "lead the way your highness" both of them started to laugh as they started to walk to school.

Sango was a strong and protective person, though shy in some cases, she knew everything about Kagome from a dream; her ancestors were a line of Wiccan scryer, the first time she touched this girl, it was by accident, for days she heard screaming within her mind, pain wracked her body that it made it impossible to even get out of bed. Sango was Kagome's only line to sanity if she lost her in any way or if she was hurt in a way she was hurt-one of pains that is-then she didn't know what she would do, but whatever it was, when she awaken, she'll find herself sleeping in an alleyway all beaten up.

Both Sango and Kagome made it to school with twenty minutes to spare, Sango sighed "well, what do you want to do?" Kagome looked at her "how in the heck am I supposed to know?" she asked as if it was the stupidest question. Sango shrugged "I dunno" "well, well, well, if it isn't the school outcast freaks" came a snobbish feminine voice. Turning there head they saw a group of girls, the one who they guessed called them an outcast freak was the one with bleached blonde hair wannabe, she had dirt brown eyes with heavy eyeliner lining above her eyes, looking like some messed up Egyptian who had a fight with the eyeliner, wonder who won?

She had thin lips that was coated over with make up that kind of went off her lip, she had a thin figure, a tan skin that had a white line around her neck showing she must have went to a tanning salon instead of getting a natural tan, it also showed around her eyes. She wore a mini skirt that reached to the bottom of her butt 'well, whatever's back there' thought Kagome in a bored like way, a white top that left everything to the imagination. The girl's fingernails were painted pink "hello everyone, I'll be your host in this hellhole, my name Preppy Barbey, but everyone calls me bitch" Kagome muttered under her breath, Sango snickered, then put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud.

The girl glared at her "what did you say you whore prostitute" she hissed Kagome's eyes eye turned silverish red, she narrowed her eyes at the girl, though she couldn't see it behind the shades, though Sango saw her aura changed to reddish black color, which was not good. Quickly getting in between the Kagome and the girl before Kagome killed her; she immediately said something "the only whore around here is you, you slept with half the teacher population in middle school before graduation even started just to get your grades up. So it TAKES ONE to know WHO IS ONE" she said emphasizing 'takes one' and 'who is one'.

The group of girl glared at Sango and stepped up beside the fake blonde "you better watch your mouth little girl" instantly Kagome stepped in front of Sango, Kagome was about two feet half taller than her making Sango disappear from view. She lowered her head down a bit for her shades slid down her nose and making the little barbey clones gulp and step right back behind the fake blonde.

"I would HIGHLY suggest you watch who you are calling little girl to or do you not remember two years ago when I first transferred here in Tokyo" at this all the girls turned deathly pale. Yes, Kagome was very known for her ruthlessness when it comes to bullies, she wouldn't care if she got expelled from school as long as she did what she needed to do. The whole school knew she had no parents, but they didn't know that she had no home at all, they though she still lived with her Aunt Kaede, but really, she ran away from there, wanting to live on her, afraid that she would harm more people then she already had.

Like when she was eleven or twelve they found her other aunt dead with whip marks all over her body and she was so brutally whipped that one of her limbs were only hanging by a vein and she was found under the table with chains around her ankles curled up into a ball covered in blood. The police and investigators asked her what happened, but all she remembered was sitting in a dark room corner scared, she remembered nothing about her Aunt Hinstina, as a matter of fact, she never remembered about being in her home, only that she was put in a dark room, chained up. When she saw her Aunt's body she blamed herself for her death, she thought she died because of her, because of what happened to her family, which she couldn't even remember what happened to them though she didn't remember some things; blood, screams, moans, cries, pain, taste of copper in her mouth, pleading.

"You better watch yourself this year Rashi, you're in our turf now" with that said the girl slipped her fake hair-she wondered if it was a wig- and left with her little clones following close behind her. Sango stuck her tongue out at them while Kage just flipped them off and rolled her eyes, which turned back to their silver storm color.

"Man I hate that prep, we'll get her, and her little clones too" she said cackling the witch from the Wizard of Oz movie. Kagome slowly turned her head to look at her she then raised her brow until it disappeared under her bangs, Sango looked at her then moved her head back a bit "what?" "…" Kagome turned her head forward then looked back at her "I think you were infected by the new disease, preposis" Sangoslapped her arm making Kagome chuckle "bitch" "sorry, that post is already taken by Kikyo" "true" Sango nodded.

The school's bed rang all throughout the school Kagome sighed "well, time to go to the hellhole, did you bring your will?" "Yep" "alright, we're all set, lets go" Kagome grabbed Sango's shoulder and pushed her towards the big building.

The two girls walked into their new school classroom and looked around, they saw people a few people that looked like seniors, some sophomore, and some juniors. They looked at each other thinking the same thing 'what the hell?' they shrugged then turned back around walked up to the some of the empty seats, Sango sat in the front where some cute boys were while Kagome sat in the back corner watching her intently, glaring at the boys who flirted with her. She wasn't jealous she was paranoid with the male population for some reason, though she just followed her instinct and glared hell daggers at the back of the boy's head. The boy seemed to have felt it because he turned his head to meet her shades eyes, Kagome bent her head down a bit and showed her glaring silver eyes, the boy gulped and quickly turned back around to the front of the room.

Kagome lifted her head and smirked 'yeah, you better recognize' she thought smugly then she heard the door open, she looked up to see the one person she didn't feel like dealing with at the moment, or ever.

It was Kikyo, the Queen of sluts and whores and her little play toy which she met once or twice though never gave a second thought to, she was kind surprise that he was still around instead of somewhere else complaining about the bitch. She took a good looked of the boy; he had long snow white hair that reached his butt and was tied in low ponytail. He had honey color eyes, natural tan skin, and a slim built body. He wore someone thing similar to Kikyo, a red shirt and blue worn out jeans with white sneakers.

This boy looked like a punk, someone that Sango would fall for, speaking of Sango, Kagome looked over at her friend to see her staring at the boy with drool sliding down her boy, literally. She rolled her eyes 'she is seriously similar to a horny dog in the summer season' she inwardly sighed.

"Stop staring at my man you man eater" came Kikyo annoying high pitch voice, Kagome couldn't help but twitch from the sound of her voice, and it sounded like a person clawing the chalkboard. She saw her friend blush in embarrassment as everyone laughed at her; everyone knew Sango's weakness for hot guys and how she gets sometimes.

"Sorry ugly, I don't date dorks, dweebs, geeks, or nerds, or anyone who doesn't have a life" the so called hot guy said with fake sympathy, making everyone else in the room laughed louder.

Frowning at this, she kicked the empty desk in front of her hard enough that it flipped over the other person's desk in front of it and landed right in front of Sango and the guy. Both of them jumped two feet in the air in surprise and fright, everyone instantly went silent in the room, they all forgot about Kagome, who was sitting in the darkest corner of the room with a person sight of everyone in the room. They all gulped.

Kikyo and her boy looked up to the back of the room to see Kagome sitting there in her seat with one leg over the other leg, arms crossed over her chest, leaned back against her seat. They saw the frown marring her features, the boy, not remembering her from last year, stepped up "hey, what's the big idea, are you trying to kill us?" he yelled at her, everyone saw one of Kagome's brows raise "…" she did not give a response, just stared at them.

They boy growled under his breath "hey I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry, I don't talk to jackasses who date gold digging bitches" Kagome finally said evenly, almost copying what he said to her friend.

"What'd you call me?" hissed the boy.

"Oh, my apologies, I forgot brainless sex slaves have trouble hearing, here, let me say spell it out for you, SAH OH REE, I DOO NOT TAH KUH TOO JAACK AZ EZ, WHOO DAY TAH GOLDUH DEEGING BIATCHEZ" Kagome said, as though she was going in slow motion.

The boy gritted his teeth together in anger "do you know who I am?"

"Hmm" Kagome pretended to think while tapping her chin gently "a man whore?" she said in innocent tone the boy's face was now beet red from suppress anger "I'm Inuyasha, the second son of the most powerful man in this state" "OHH, you mean you're the spoiled rich brat-" Kagome slapped her head as though now figuring out, which she always knew who he was "-that would explain why you go out with bitches who dresses like the women from the corner of downtown 17th Avenue, its all becoming clear to me now."

That was it, the boy, named Inuyasha curled his fingers within his palm, making it into a fist, and marched over to the back of the room where Kagome was currently sitting. Kagome's body automatically tense, getting ready to beat this guy into slimy mush, as Ianion was two inches a way from her a male like voice boomed all throughout the room making the room seemed like it was grazed over with winter ice.

Everyone turned there head to see their teacher, Kage turned her head and gasped out in shock…

* * *

Kage-BEEEPP, times up, gott await until next time, now R&R 


End file.
